Nuestro futuro es: Estar juntas por siempre?
by Minako1413
Summary: Haruca siempre evito tener ese sentimiento,lo evadía… pero podrá seguir así para siempre?Le confesaría esos sentimientos a su compañera de luchas?Y como lo tomaría ella?Esas fueron las preguntas que siempre se hizo… el destino la haría cambiar rap short
1. Chapter 1

**Era una noche como cualquier otra, Michiru y Haruca habían decidido cenar a la luz de la luna en un restaurante. **

**Mientras en el espacio lo que parecía ser roca se encontraba dirigiéndose directamente a la tierra.**

**En ese momento ellas se encontraban charlando plácidamente cuando hubo un silencio, Michiru sintió que su espejo vibraba, Haruca sintió algo en el viento…**

**M: Haruca…**

**H: Si lo sé, algo se está acercando a la tierra**

**M: Es una energía muy extraña, y está a punto de caer muy cerca de aquí**

**H: Tendremos que ir a ver de que se trata**

**M: Si**

**Pagaron la cuenta y guiadas por el espejo fueron al encuentro de aquella cosa misteriosa.**

**Sin embargo ellas no sabían que aquello que había caído a la tierra, de hecho no lo había hecho, ya que a milímetros de estrellase contra la tierra comenzó a elevarse. Era como una pequeña semilla. Esta parecía que estaba buscando "algo". Pasaba por delante de personas pero ellos no podían verlo, era como si no estuviese ahí, como si fuera "invisible".**

**Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar Haruca y Michiru**

**M: Es extraño según el espejo lo que sea que cayó, debería de estar por aquí…**

**H: Tal vez, tu espejo necesite un arreglo?**

**M: Muy graciosa. Y tú no sientes nada…**

**Hicieron una pausa**

**H: Si, tienes razón el aire se siente un poco extraño**

**Sin saberlo aquella semilla se encontraba encima de ellas, luego fue enfrente de Michiru, parecía que la observaba, luego se dirigió a donde estaba Haruca. En ese momento la semilla vibro, de inmediato unos seres comenzaron a surgir del suelo, la gente que se encontraba allí, comenzó a gritar y correr.**

**H: Hasta que aparecieron**

**M: Se tardaron, los estábamos esperando…**

**En ese momento tomaron sus plumas de transformación y dijeron…**

**M: Por el poder estelar de Neptuno TRANSFORMACIÓN!**

**H: Por el poder estelar de Urano TRANSFOMACIÓN!**

**Al terminar de transformarse, comenzaron a pelear.**

**Neptuno: MAREMOTO DE NEPTURNO!**

**Uranus: TIERRA TIEMBLA!**

**Los individuos a duras penas esquivaban los ataques**

**M: No son dignos de ser nuestros rivales**

**H: Tienes razón**

**M: Que milagro que me des la razón, hace rato que no lo hacías**

**H: ja,ja**

**En todo momento aquella semilla permaneció al lado de Haruca, luego se transformo en lo que parecía un diminuto cristal **

**Después de un momento todos ellos se detuvieron, y comenzaron de emanar una extraña energía, para luego sujetarlas con unos tentáculos que salieron de ellos.**

**Michiru fue lanzada contra un árbol a gran velocidad**

**H: Michiiiiiruuuuuuuuuuu!**

**En ese instante ese cristal se incrustó en el pecho de Haruca, quien estaba siendo ahorcada, para luego ser tirada de igual forma que su compañera, pero resultando menos dañada**

**Neptuno: Ha-ru-ca-dijo ella a duras penas, no podía con el dolor que tenia**

**Uranus: No te preocupes, estoy bien, y tú?**

**Neptuno: Yo… estoy…bien**

**Sailor Uranus acaricio la mejilla de Sailor Neptuno y luego cerrando el puño dijo…**

**H: Demonios, nos hemos confiado**

**Neptuno que apenas se pudo levantar se dijo…**

**Neptuno: No, debí de saberlo, ya que la energía que reflejo el espejo era impresionante.**

**Luego lanzaron nuevamente sus ataques**

**Neptuno: REFLEJO SUBMARINO!**

**Urano: ESPADA DE URANO ELIMINA!**

**Y así terminaron con sus enemigos, lo que no sabían ellas, que solo era un señuelo para distraerlas**

**Neptuno cayó al suelo ya que tenía una pierna herida, Uranos se acerco rápidamente y dijo…**

**U: Estas bien?**

**N: Si, solo me lastime la pierna.**

**Al instante Neptuno se dio cuenta que Urano tenia sangre en su pecho y quiso ver que tan grande era la herida, así que toco el pecho de Urano lo que hizo que se sorprendiera al instante…**

**U: Que-que haces? (sonrojándose)**

**N: Estas herida, quería saber que tan profunda es. **

**U: Ha, debí de cortarme con alguna rama o algo **

**Con un movimiento vistieron sus ropas normales.**

**Luego sus miradas se encontraron quedando en completo silencio. Haruca fue quien corto aquel silencio.**

**H: Ven te llevo**

**M: No, gracias te dije que estoy bien**

**Ella intento dar un paso pero tropezó, y Haruca la tomo del brazo para que no cayera al suelo**

**H: No seas terca, estas herida**

**Y la cargo entre sus brazos hasta el auto**

**A llegar al departamento Haruca tuvo que maniobrar para abrir la puerta sin soltar a Michiru, lo cual le costó bastante.**

**La sentó en un sillón y dijo.**

**H: Quédate aquí, voy a por el botiquín**

**M: Como si pudiera irme a otro lugar**

**Haruca limpio su herida con sumo cuidado pero no podía evitar que por ratos le doliera a Michiru**

**M: Auch, ten cuidado!**

**Haruca comenzó a soplar para que le doliera lo menos posible**

**H: Así está mejor?**

**Michiru con este gesto comenzó a sonrojarse.**

**H: Que sucede?**

**M: Nada, nada**

**Y tomando un poco de algodón embebido en alcohol dijo…**

**M: Ven aquí**

**Haruca se sentó a su lado y dijo**

**H: Que?**

**Le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, cosa que sonrojo a Haruca, luego comenzó a limpiarlo con este**

**H: Ay Michiru eso duele!**

**Michiru comenzó a soplar y luego dijo**

**M: Viste lo que se siente!**

**Luego de unos instantes que parecieron horas…**

**H: Necesitas que te ayude en algo?**

**M: Si, puedes llevarme a mi recamara?**

**H: Con gusto**

**Inmediatamente Haruca tomo a Michiru entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación y la coloco sobre la cama**

**H: Algo más?**

**M: Si, podrías sacarme el piyama del ropero?**

**H: OK. Es este?**

**Y le entrego aquella prenda**

**M: Si, gracias**

**H: Nada mas? No quieres que te ayude a ponértelo?**

**M: No, no yo puedo sola gracias**

**H: Bueno, entonces me retiro, hasta mañana**

**M: Hasta mañana**

**Haruca cerró la puerta, pero luego se tomo el pecho, hasta llegar a su habitación, su cara demostraba dolor, cerró la puerta tras pasar y cayó arrodillada**

**H: Esto no debería dolerme tanto, la herida no es tan profunda**

**Luego comenzó a sentir que el dolor disminuía lentamente**

**Se paró, tomo su piyama, se cambio, y se dispuso a dormir**

**Haruca se movía de un lado a otro como si tuviera pesadillas, en su pecho en el lugar donde cayó aquel cristal, comenzó a parecer un extraño símbolo que se hacía claro y desaparecía, hasta que finalmente desapareció del todo y así Haruca pudo dormir plácidamente.**

**Al día siguiente Michiru abrió los ojos al escuchar que alguien se aproximaba**

**H: Buenos días! Bella durmiente**

**Entro Haruca con una bandeja donde tenía el desayuno; unas tostadas, café con leche y jugo de naranja.**

**M: Buenos días**

**Haruca le entrego la bandeja, Michiru lo miro y dijo**

**M: Lo hiciste tu sola?**

**H: Si, lo hice yo sola, que acaso no me tenias fe en que pudiera preparar un desayuno? Además de donde vengo cuando una persona le trae el desayuno en la cama a otra, generalmente se responde con un GRACIAS!**

**Michiru tomando una tostada que incrusto en la boca de Haruca dijo**

**M: Tienes razón, GRACIAS!**

**Y entre risas se pasaron así la mañana**

**H: Debo ir a comprar para la comida-dijo**

**M: Esta bien, yo me quedare aquí-dijo**

**Haruca miro a Michiru y recordando lo de la noche pasada rio y luego se retiro de la habitación**

**Ya en el mercado Haruca estaba comprando en la verdulería cuando de pronto vio a una chica que se le comenzaba a caer de su bolsa unas naranjas. Ella la ayudo, cuando sus manos y la de la chica se tomaron entre si**

**H: Lo siento **

**Chica: No, yo lo siento**

**H: Y dime siempre se te caen las cosas?**

**Chica: De hecho sí, siempre me pasa lo mismo, soy un poco torpe**

**La chica intento pararse pero sin darse cuanta piso una naranja lo que hizo que cayera, pero con la rapidez de Haruca, evito que cayera al suelo, apoyándola contra su pecho**

**H: Veo que no exagerabas, si eres torpe**

**Chica: Lo lamento, de verdad lo lamen-**

**Cuando de pronto miro los ojos azules de Haruca y pareció perderse en ellos**

**H: No es nada, y dime cual es el nombre del diamante en bruto que tengo en frente?**

**Chica: Yo-yo me llamo Mía Treller**

**H: Con que Mía Treller, bonito nombre Mía. Y como tú me has dicho tu nombre te diré el mío, yo soy Haruca Tenou. Un gusto en conocerte**

**Mía: Al contrario, el gusto es mío.**

**H: Y dime que te trae por aquí aparte de andar tropezándote a cada rato**

**En ese instante aquella marca volvió aparecer, pero al tener la ropa puesta nadie percato lo sucedido.**

**Mía: Yo pues venia a comprar para hacer la cena de esta noche.**

**H: Vas a cenar con alguien?**

**Mía: No, yo vivo sola, así es una cena para uno**

**H: Cena para uno he? Una chica tan linda como tú no debería pasar un sábado por la noche a solas. Que te parece si en vez de comprar una cena para uno, lo compras para dos?**

**Mía: Pero quien sería que cene conmigo?**

**H: Pues yo, obvio. O a caso prefieres otra compañía?**

**Mía: No, esta bien, acepto el trato**

**Y las dos compraron para la cena y se dirigieron a la casa de Mía**

**Su casa era bastante amplia, y muy bien adornada. A un costado de la entrada se encontraba una pecera la cual Haruca miro y al ver los peces en el agua se acordó de Michiru.**

**H: Podría usar tu teléfono? Tengo que hace una llamada.**

**Mía: Claro esta en la mesa, en frente de la entrada. Algún problema?**

**H: No, no es nada, gracias**

**Mientras…**

**H: Michiru, habla Haruca**

**M: Hasta que te dignaste a llamar, pensé que te había pasado algo. Donde estas?**

**H: Es una larga historia, solo llamo para avisarte que llegare mas tarde**

**M: Un momento y la cena?**

**H: Por favor Michiru necesito estar sola**

**M: Esta bien, como quieras. Pero acuérdate que me debes un favor, adiós**

**Haruca no tuvo tiempo de despedirse Michiru había colgado, al parecer estaba enojada.**

**En ese momento le comenzó a doler su pecho**

**H: Otra vez, no**

**Mía: Sucede algo Haruca?**

**H: No, no es nada**

**Y simulando que no le dolía se dispusieron a cocinar**

**H: Te puedo ayudar en algo?, preciosa- dijo con tono seductor**

**Mía: Si, puedes, pelar las papas yo picare las cebollas**

**H: Un segundo, no eres peligrosa con un cuchillo en mano? Digo podrías cortarte.**

**En ese momento Mía que estaba admirando el hermoso rostro de Haruca no vio en que dirección iba el cuchillo y por ende se cortó**

**Mía: Auch, dolió**

**H: Te lo dije, mi diamante en bruto**

**Y tomando el dedo sangrado, lo puso en su boca y lo chupo.**

**A mía apenas le salían las palabras**

**Mía: Que-que es-estás haciendo?**

**H: Nada es que así dejara de sangrar, ves?**

**Mía: Ja, tienes razón, ya dejo de sangrar**

**H: Aunque si prefieres otra cosa**

**En ese momento Haruca abrió la canilla y puso el dedo de Mía debajo**

**Mía: Aaaauuuch! Haruca no seas mala! Eso sí que duele**

**H: Lo ves? era mejor mi método**

**Al instante el pecho le empezó a doler de nuevo, pero esta vez cayó al suelo**

**Mía: Haruca estas bien?**

**H: Si, solo tengo una puntada en el pecho.**

**Mía la llevo a una silla en el comedor…**

**Mía: Seguro que estas bien?**

**H: Si, no te preocupes, ya se me pasara**

**Después de unos minutos Haruca se paro**

**Mía: Haruca que haces? Descansa un poco más**

**H: No, ya es suficiente y aún tengo que cocinar**

**Mía: Tengo?**

**H: Si, no dejare que te vuelvas a cortar**

**Mía: No es para tanto. Además aun no te recuperas del todo**

**H: Ya te dije que estoy bien, tú solo siéntate aquí a que termine**

**Después de cenar…**

**Mía: Mmm, estuvo ex-qui-si-to**

**H: Por supuesto**

**Mía: Quieres café?**

**H: De acuerdo**

**Y Mía se levanto a prepararlo, cuando termino trajo 2 tazas de café en una bandeja, le dio su café a Haruca y cuando estaba por tomar el suyo, noto que la taza estaba muy caliente y se le cayó, pero antes de que se quemara, Haruca tomo su mano, y dijo…**

**H: Ten cuidado!**

**Mía se volvió a perder en esos ojos azules de nuevo, y no notaba que Haruca le hablaba…**

**H: Estas bien? Oye!**

**Luego tomo el rostro de Mía y lo sostuvo un momento, luego Haruca sintió esta vez que su pecho ardía. Y sin más comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Mía. Finalmente un profundo beso tuvo lugar entre ellas.**

**Unos segundos pasaron, cuando Haruca aparto su rostro.**

**H: Lo siento, tengo que irme**

**Mía: Mmm?**

**H: Que tengo que irme**

**Y se despidió sin más de Mía, que todavía estaba algo consternada.**

**Al llegar a su departamento, la esperaba Michiru que aun estaba despierta.**

**M: Hasta que llegaste!**

**H: Michiru! Déjame en paz**

**M: Parece que aun no estas de humor, sabes, cuando llamaste pensé que estabas enojada por alguna razón, pero parece que aun lo estas. Pero dime acaso te sucedió algo malo?**

**H: No, NADA, solo necesito descansar**

**Y Haruca se retiro a su cuarto**

**M: Pero a esta que le sucede?**

**En ese instante sonó el teléfono**

**M: Diga?**

**Mía: Hola soy Mía Treller, podría hablar con Haruca**

**M: Claro, si es que quiere atenderte- murmuro**

**Michiru toco la puerta de la habitación de Haruca y dijo…**

**M: Haruca, teléfono, creo que tu NADA ha llamado**

**Haruca atendió el teléfono…**

**H: Hola?**

**Mía: Hola soy…**

**H: Mi diamante en bruto**

**Mía: Oye, bu-bueno si soy yo. Acaso no tienes otro nombre con que llamarme?**

**H: Lo siento preciosa**

**Mía: Bueno algo es algo.**

**Mientras Michiru escuchaba a escondidas…**

**Mía: Solo quería pedirte perdón, no sé qué paso, pero creo que te debo una disculpa.**

**H: No te preocupes preciosa, no paso nada, al contrario yo debería de disculparme, pero que te parece si para solucionar esto, cenamos mañana a la misma hora?**

**Mía: De acuerdo me parece genial, bueno nos vemos mañana. Adiós**

**H: Adiós.**

**Era la tarde del día siguiente, Michiru se encontraba en su cuarto cuando Haruca golpeo la puerta.**

**H: Quiero avisarte que esta noche saldré y volveré tarde.**

**M: Vas a cenar con aquella NADA, que llamo la otra vez?**

**H: Que te ocurre? Acaso estas celosa?**

**M: No, no (sonrojándose) estas equivocada**

**En ese momento comenzó nuevamente a sentir ardor en su pecho**

**Luego Haruca se fue acercando a Michiru tomo la cabeza de Haruca y le dijo…**

**H: Si, estas celosa, no lo niegues.**

**M: Te digo que no (poniéndose de un color rojo)**

**H: A ver, mírame a los ojos y dime que no es cierto…**

**M: Que diablos te sucede, estas rara**

**H: No te desvíes del tema. Niégamelo Michiru**

**M: Ya te lo dije, NO ESTOY CELOSA, solo son ocurrencias tujas-dijo pero no lograba mirarla a los ojos**

**H: Ah sí, pues no te creo, tu hermoso rostro dice otra cosa. Y por si fuera poco creo que están pidiendo una cosa.**

**Y acercándose cada vez más, comenzó a rosar su nariz con su boca…**

**M: Que est-**

**Fue Interrumpida Michiru con un beso de Haruca. Ella se resistió al principio pero luego le correspondió. **

**Unos minutos después…**

**H: Ya no aguantaba más, me encanta tu rostro cuando te pones celosa.**

**M: Pues tú tienes la culpa (murmuró) **

**Cuando rependinamente…**

**H: Y ahora vas a ser mía.**

**M: Que dijiste?**

**H: Lo que escuchaste, vas-a-ser-mía**

**En ese momento Haruca dijo…**

**H: Ay, esta cosa arde**

**En ese momento Michiru vio aquella marca, ya que se le habían desabotonado la camisa de Haruca y lo había visto**

**M: Qué es eso?**

**H: Nada importante. Sigamos con lo que teníamos pendiente.**

**Con movimiento de manos, aparecieron unas especies de cadenas, que inmediatamente sujetaron las manos de Michiru al respaldo de la cama.**

**M: De donde salieron estas cosas? Haruca!**

**H: Eso no es importante…**

**Haruca comenzó a rosar con su lengua las orejas de Michiru**

**M: Haruca, ya detente, me haces daño**

**Pero a Haruca parecía no escucharla, era como si se hubiese convertido en otra persona…**

**Después comenzó a besar el cuello de Michiru, mientras la iba despojando de sus ropas, primero fue su camisay luego su pollera.**

**M: Haruca detente, por favor**

**H: Te había dicho lo hermosa que eres?**

**Mientras Michiru trataba de zafarse, pero no lo lograba, estaba haciendo tanta fuerza que sus muñecas comenzaron a ponerse rojas, para luego comenzar a sangrar.**

**M: No, no, no por favor (era lo único que podía decir)**

**En ese momentos Haruca le quito su ropa intima, Michiru estaba completamente desnuda frente a ella.**

**Comenzó a besar su cuello nuevamente hasta llegar a su intimidad, cuando Michiru entre lágrimas dijo…**

**M: NO HARU!**

**Esas palabras fueron las que despertaron de aquel transe en que estaba sumergida Haruca.**

**H: Que-que que estoy haciendo?**

**Michiru mientras tanto no decía nada, sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y parecían no tener fin.**

**Haruca con dificultad le sacó aquellas especies de cadena, la cubrió con una sábana y dijo…**

**H: Lo siento Michiru, yo no pretendía… no sé lo que me pasó, hace días que me siento extraña.**

**Michiru seguía sin decir nada**

**Haruca fue al baño en busca de un botiquín, curo las heridas de Michiru, seco sus lágrimas y dijo…**

**H: Yo-yo debo irme no puedo vivir más contigo. No soportaría hacerte daño de nuevo. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, no volverás a verme nunca más.**

**Cuando estaba por levantarse de la cama, Michiru tomo la mano de Haruca y dijo…**

**M: No te vayas, entre las dos averiguaremos que es lo que te sucede, siempre hemos estado juntas, enfrentando todo juntas.**

**Haruca soltó la mano de Michiru y le dijo…**

**H: No, es que no se si esto me pasara cuando este contigo nuevamente. Y no quiero herirte, antes me mataría. Ha y una cosa mas no me busques, por favor.**

**Y sin mas fue a su habitación, tomo toda su ropa y se retiro de la casa.**

**Mientras Michiru no podía creer lo que había sucedido, pero luego comenzó a llorar nuevamente…**

**Cuando de pronto vio que su cartera vibraba, se acerco a ella, tomo su espejo, y vio a Haruca rodeada de una enorme aura maligna.**

**M: Haruca! Eso es, por eso te comportaste así.**

**En ese momento Haruca se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio, su mente no dejaba de pensar en aquello había sucedido…**

**H: Como pude hacer eso, me pregunto que habría pasado si no hubiese reaccionado…probablemente yo a Michiru la hubiese…**

**Mientras en el departamento…**

**M: No te preocupes, Haru voy a salvarte!**

**Y se dirigió guiada a donde estaba Haruca mediante el espejo**

**M: Haru donde estas?**

**Hasta que llego, Haruca estaba en una esquina de la terraza sobre un barandal mirando hacia abajo.**

**M: Haruca!**

**H: Michiru te dije que no me buscaras!**

**M: No puedo dejarte sola, además mi espejo siente un aura maligna alrededor tuyo.**

**H: Es que la maligna me temo que soy yo.**

**M: Que dices tú nunca has sido así, siempre fuiste dulce conmigo**

**H: Pero hoy…**

**M: No importa lo que ocurrió hoy, estoy segura que la que hizo eso no fuiste tú.**

**H: Pero, no puedo perdonarme lo que hice y mucho menos lo que hubiese ocurrido.**

**M: HARUKA TENOU! Te ordeno que bajes inmediatamente de ahí**

**H: No! Entiende no puedo!**

**M: Si tú saltas, me obligarás a saltar a mí también, yo no podría ver un mundo sin ti.**

**En ese momento Haruca no dejaba de mirar al vacío **

**M: Porque-porque YO TE AMO!**

**H: Que?**

**En ese momento Haruca perdió el equilibrio, pero rápidamente fue salvada por Michiru**

**M: Que torpe eres!**

**H: Tú tienes la culpa, me lo dijiste muy deprisa!**

**M: De donde vengo cuando una persona le dice que ama a otra, generalmente la otra persona lo rechaza o lo-**

**En ese segundo Haruca beso con cariño a Michiru.**

**Haruca aparto sus labios y dijo…**

**H: Yo también te amo**

**Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir un ardor en su pecho y un fuerte dolor.**

**H: Aaa otra vez no!**

**M: Haru que sucede?**

**H: Mi pecho… me duele, pero esta-vez-es-mas-fuerte**

**Y cayó desmayada, pero Michiru evito que cayera al piso**

**Luego Michiru llevo a Haruca al departamento; pasaron días y Haruca no reaccionaba, volaba de fiebre, solo habría los ojos para tomarse el pecho, justo donde la marca había aparecido, y se desmayaba. Sus gritos eran cada vez más fuertes, pero con el paso de los días, se hacían más débiles.**

**Mientras Michiru investigaba sobre aquella marca pero sin resultados favorables.**

**M: Que debo hacer, a este paso Haru va a morir!**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente, los errores de la historia son totalmente míos xD

Espero que lo disfruten, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida, quiero que me ayuden a crecer en este arte que es la escritura.

Espero sus reviews buenos, malos todos son bien recibidos, pero sin insultos por favor xD

En ese instante una sombra de forma humana aparece frente a la puerta del departamento donde viven.

En tanto en el cuarto de Haruca, Michiru mira con impotencia como sufre, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, cuando siente que su espejo vibra, luego lo toma entre sus manos, y ve una sombra entrando a lo que parece su departamento.

M: Que?-exclamó levantándose de la silla donde minutos antes estaba sentada.

Instantes después la sombra aparece adentro de la habitación.

-Sombra: Esta aquí, finalmente te encontré

Y se dirige donde esta Haruca

M: No! Deja a Haruca-Grita y saca su pluma de transformación

Pero antes de que pueda transformarse el enemigo le señala con su mano extendida. Al instante es empujada contra la pared, y dos argollas atan tanto sus manos como sus pies.

Sombra: Tranquila, no voy hacer nada malo, si sabes comportarte-le advirtió

M: Déjala en paz maldito-le grito cuando vio que se acercaba a Haruca y la tomaba de la mejilla

S: Tiene fiebre! Demasiada!-exclamó la sombra-sería una lástima que una joven tan bella muriera

M: Déjala te digo!

S: Porque mejor no te callas, no puedo hacer mi trabajo si no te callas!-le grito y con un movimiento de manos le coloco una especie de mordaza en la boca a Michiru

La sombra se saco lo que parecía una especie de tapado, que cubría todo su cuerpo, y dejo al descubierto una joven y hermosa muchacha de cabellos rojos como el fuego, ojos negros y profundos, de mediana estatura, y un cuerpo bastante voluminoso y curvilíneo.

Tenía un atuendo bastante normal, por así decirlo, una camisa color rosado de manga corta, unos jean, y zapatillas de color blanco.

Puso su "abrigo" en la cama de Haruca, se sentó junto a ella. Empezó a buscar "algo", ya que miraba su cuello, espada brazos, etc. Hasta que levanto su remera, y encontró lo que buscaba. Era la marca que tenia encima de su pecho.

-S: Con que aquí estabas!-dijo rosando con la yema de los dedos aquel lugar.

Mientras Michiru miraba con impotencia como aquella extraña tocaba a Haruca.

-Joven extraña: Haruca! Haruca-la llamaba

Haruca lentamente abrió los ojos

-Joven extraña: Hola, soy Sofía Sweder y vine a ayudarte


	3. Chapter 3

**Otro capítulo de esta emocionante historia.**

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía, solo mía XD**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Disfrutenlo**

H: ¿Qué?-pudo apenas pronunciar Haruca.

S: Ssshh, no te esfuerces demasiado-le dijo cuando intento incorporarse-vamos, necesitas un baño.

Sofía la tomo entre sus brazos y se dirigió al baño, allí le saco su ropa, dejándola únicamente con la ropa interior. Lentamente la fiebre de Haruca fue disminuyendo. Cuando finalmente pareció reaccionar…

H: ¿Qué haces aquí?

S: Vengo a ayudarte, ya te dije…ahora espérame aquí, voy a traerte ropa. Y así la vio salir del baño. Sofía tomo ropa del armario y se arrodillo a la altura de Michiru.

S: Ya estas más calmada, hermosa-le dijo mientras rosaba con sus dedos su mejilla. Michiru en respuesta asintió con la cabeza.

Con un movimiento le saco la mordaza de la boca y las argollas de sus manos y pies, liberándola. Le entrego la ropa que era para Haruca.

S: Ve, te necesita-le dijo

M: ¿Pero quién eres?-le pregunto tomando la ropa entre sus manos

S: Primero lo primero hermosa, ve a ayudar a Haruca a vestirse.

Michiru sin poner objeción se dirigió al baño y se encontró a Haruca sentada en el retrete. La ayudo a vestirse, y la acostó en la cama.

Haruca un poco mas consiente…

H: Ahora si nos vas a decir ¿Quién demonio eres?

Michiru se sentó al lado de la cama de Haruca y entrelazo una de sus manos. Haruca en respuesta le sonrió.

M: Te escuchamos…

S: Como les dije, soy Sofía Sweder, vengo del planeta Monbol. Recientemente hemos descubierto una especie extraña de "semillas del mal", lo tenían unos delincuentes, pero fueron descubiertos y encarcelados.

Estas "semillas" iban a ser utilizadas para matar a los reyes de mi planeta. Al ser encontrados fueron inmediatamente puestos en custodia. Pero desafortunadamente un grupo de mafiosos quiso apoderarse de ellos.

En el enfrentamiento, la nave que las transportaba estallo en pedazos, y las semillas fueron desparramadas por el espacio. Yo estoy encargada de regresarlas a mi país, con el fin de destruirla.

M: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?

S: ¿Te has mirado esa marca que tienes cerca del pecho?-le dijo a Haruca.

Michiru le abrió un poco los botones de la camisa para corroborarlo, y ahí estaba, efectivamente tenía una especie de símbolo.

M: ¿Quieres decir que lo que tiene Haruca es una de esas semillas?

S: Efectivamente.

H: ¿Y cómo la sacamos de ahí?

S: Ese es el problema, verán esas semillas al estar solas no viven mucho, por eso necesitan un ser humano para vivir, nuestro científicos, han descubierto que tienen vida propia.

H: ¿Qué?

S: Su objetivo es buscar un ser humano fuerte, se introduce en él, no sin antes distraer al objetivo con monstruos construidos por estas semillas. Una vez dentro del cuerpo, este comienza a reaccionar, la persona parece enferma pero en realidad está muriendo lentamente, hasta que la finalmente lo hace.

M: Eso quiere decir que Haruca va a…

S: No te preocupes…hay una solución.

H: Y esa seria…

S: Sacarla manualmente.

M: ¿Pero cómo lo haremos?

S: Yo estoy preparada para esto, es parte de mi entrenamiento.

H: No perdamos tiempo entonces.

M: Si, voy a comprar todo lo necesario-dice y se dirige a la salida, pero es detenida del brazo por Sofía.

S: ¿A dónde vas? Yo no dije que necesitáramos nada.

Con otro movimiento un maletín aparece de la nada frente a ellas, lo toma en sus manos y lo pone en la mesita de luz.

S: Listo, ¿estás preparada?-le dice mirando a Haruca.

H: ¿Que ya? ¿Tan rápido?

M: Que te pasa Haruca, tienes miedo-le dijo con una ceja alzada

H: No como crees.

En ese momento sintió de nuevo esa punzada en el pecho haciéndola gritar de dolor.

S: Rápido no perdamos tiempo…

Luego Sofía le puso un calmante a Haruca, y prosiguió a extirpar aquella semilla. Cuando lo hizo la coloco en un frasco especial.

S: Listo, ahora solo debes descansar y recuperarte preciosa- le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Haruca sonrió y se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Michiru la miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Sofía, por como acariciaba a Haruca.

S: Eso es todo, solo queda vigilarla para que no le vuelva la fiebre y listo.

M: Gracias por todo-mascullo aun enojada.

S: De nada…por cierto…¿tú la quieres mucho verdad?-soltó de repente.

M: Bueno…en realidad…yo

S: Vamos se valiente, dilo-la animo

M: Yo la amo.

S: Hasta que lo dijiste-le dijo con tono de burla-no debes ponerte celosa, pero ella es muy linda.

M: Oye!-le dijo enojándose más.

S: Pero no te preocupes…además yo ya tengo a alguien que ocupa mi corazón…y además me está esperando así que me despido. Adiós-dijo y se evaporo y con ella se llevo todo, la valija, el frasco y el saco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Final de esta pequeña pero hermosa historia…**

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía XD**

**Disfruten este final.**

**ADVERTENCIA CONTENIDO LÉMON**

**No apto para menores de edad**

"_**REPITO NO APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD"**_

**HARUKA POW**

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, me sentía con energías renovadas. Me intente levantar, pero un tirón en mi pecho me hizo gemir del dolor. Entonces recordé todo…las semillas del mal y Sofía.

Al instante apareció Michiru con una bandeja entre sus manos. La coloco en la mesita de luz y me beso. Extrañaba ese beso, ese sabor de sus labios mesclados con los míos.

-Buenos días dormilona-me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Yo entrelacé nuestras manos.

-Buenos días, preciosa.

-Descansaste bastante, ya me estaba preocupando que no despertaras.

-¿Cuantos días hace que estoy dormida?

-2 días y medio me respondió para mi sorpresa

-2 días y medio1 exclamé sorprendida.

-Quieres desayunar- me pregunto, yo solo asentí.

Desayunamos entre tiernos besos. Hasta que me acorde de Sofía.

-Oye Michiru, ¿y Sofía? -Le pregunte mientras estábamos abrazadas en la cama.

-Sofía, Sofía, ¿porque te preocupas por ella? ¿Acaso te gusta? -Me dijo con su cara fruncida.

-Vamos, sabes que tu eres la única a la que amo…solo me quede pensando, antes de quedarme inconsciente, ella estaba todavía aquí-le dije mientras la estrechaba mas contra mí.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó… Michiru salió a atender, y volvió con este, me lo entrego y… ¿estaba enojada?

-Tu "nadie importante" te llama-me dijo y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Haruca soy Mía, quería saber como andabas, hace rato que no sé de ti…

-Pues aquí recuperándome.

-¿Acaso estás enferma?-hizo una pausa-puedo ir a cuidarte…si quieres.

-No gracias, tengo mi enfermera…personal-le dije y no pude evitar reírme.

-Puedo ir a visitarte…si quieres

-Mira Mía, lo que paso el otro día fue un error-le solté, no podía seguir ilusionándola.

-¿Qué? Pero…-la corte

-Mira yo tengo una persona especial y la amo, lamento si te hice ilusionar perdóname, pero lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad.

-Lo…entiendo-dijo después de un minuto de silencio-discúlpame si te incomode.

-En serio lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, adiós.

-Adiós, y encuentra a esa persona especial, se que la encontraras como lo hice yo.

-Si yo también lo espero. Adiós Haruca.

Y finalmente Mía colgó.

Me levante como puede y encaminé para la habitación de mi hermosa dama de cabellos aguamarina, golpeé la puerta y me encontré con ella ovillada en la cama con la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Me senté a su lado y cuando intente tocar su cabello se aparto un poco.

-Michiru, te dije que no hay otra persona que ame más, yo sólo te amo a ti-le dije, tome su barbilla para que me mirara-te amo, escuchaste bien, te amo-le volví a repetir, ella en respuesta me beso ferverosamente.

-Yo también te amo me dijo entre besos.

Nuestros labios se fundían en uno solo, recorrí cada parte de su boca con mi lengua y ella hacía lo mismo. Lentamente la fui tumbando en la cama. Me coloque sobre ella y comencé a besar su cuello dejando marcas por donde pasaba. Le fui sacando sus ropas lentamente sin dejarnos de besar. Ella levanto su espalda permitiéndome sacarle el corpiño. Una vez libre de ellos me deleite con sus pechos. Los tome en mis manos y comencé a acariciarlos, coloque un pezón en mi boca, luego lo estimulaba haciendo círculos con él. Michiru comenzó a gemir y saber que yo los provocaba me excitaba más aun. Al otro pecho lo agasajaba dándole primero suaves movimientos y a veces uno que otro fuerte.

Finalmente le saque la braga dejándola completamente desnuda frente a mí, me deleite con su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Ese que solamente era mío, solo mío.

Lentamente separe sus piernas. A medida que iba llegando a su botón de placer, escuchaba su respiración agitada y mientras me acercaba se volvía mas errática.

Separe sus pliegues y los masajeé. Tome su clítoris y lo frote contra mis dedos de forma circular.

Más gemidos salían de su boca. Lo metí en mi boca y jugué con él, lo chupe y lo mordí levemente. Podía sentir lo hinchado que estaba, signo de su extrema excitación. Michiru se incurvaba mientras esto sucedía. Lentamente introduje un dedo en ella y pude sentir como algo se rompía dentro de ella. Soltó un quejido de dolor. Me quede unos segundos quieta. Michiru comenzó a moverse después de unos minutos, así que continúe. Ella se aferraba fuertemente a las sábanas y al respaldo de la cama. Entraba y salía de ella, sin dejar de masajear su clítoris. Introduje un segundo dedo y un gemido mas fuerte salió de su boca. Luego lo siguió un tercero. Podía ver sus jugos salir de sus piernas. Se encorvó aun más, hasta que finalmente llego al orgasmo diciendo mi nombre. Se dejo desplomar en la cama, yo la bese, me quede acosté, la abrasé y ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Hoy no pensaba pedirle nada. Hoy era el día que solo disfrutaría solo ella. Quizás mañana me tocaría a mí. Además el pecho me empezaba a doler. Ahí me acorde que estaba convaleciente… XD

Pero de lo que si estaba segura es que seriamos felices y estaríamos "_juntas para siempre…"_

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el final?**

**¿Que merezco tomates podridos? ¿O tal vez rosas? ¿Aplausos?**

**Ya sé sus reviews, buenos…supongo…aunque todos son bienvenidos.**

**Agradezco a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme sus reviews, me alientan a seguir con mis creaciones, y por supuesto a perfeccionarme. **

**También agradezco a las que se tomaron un tiempo para leer mi fic sin dejar comentario. A todos gracias.**

**BESOS **

*****MINAKO1413*****


End file.
